


¡Déjamelo a mi, querido!

by HeaaartlessS



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, maarried chengxian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaaartlessS/pseuds/HeaaartlessS
Summary: "¿Tú? ¿Tú vas a hacerte cargo de todo?"





	¡Déjamelo a mi, querido!

_-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-_

_La voz a sus espaldas está llena de desaprobación pero sinceramente no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por ello, lo único que tiene en mente en estos momentos es que debe tomar un vuelo hasta la otra punta del mundo para una junta ejecutiva y se siente como si hubiera sido atropellado por un camión de 20 ruedas._

_-"Jiang WanYin no me ignores"-a pesar de no estar mirándolo sabe que hay un puchero en sus labios, aun así no se voltea a mirarlo por un segundo y continua revisando su armario buscando algo que le parezca adecuado para usar._

_-"¿Qué quieres, Wei Ying?"-su propia voz hace que su cabeza quiera explotar y puede sentir algunas gotas de sudor formándose en su frente, una clara indicación de que tiene una fiebre bastante alta, pero eso no importa porque debe tomar ese vuelo y asistir a esa maldita reunión no importa que._

_-"Quiero saber porque fuera de la cama en ese estado tan deplorable que tienes"-_

_-"Estoy perfectamente bien, y debo prepararme para el viaje"- murmura aunque ni él mismo compra esa mentira, se siente como la mierda y con cada momento que pasa parece empeorar._

_Finalmente se despega del armario y se da la vuelta para estar frente a frente con Wei Ying, este hace una mueca al ver su rostro pálido y ojeroso acercándose para tocar su frente y soltando un unas maldiciones al sentir la alta temperatura._

_-"Sobre mi cadáver iras así a ningún lado"- toma su mano y lo estira hasta la cama donde lo obliga a sentarse._

_-"No me tientes,Wei Ying"-_

_-"Dudo que puedas matar un mosquito con tu fuerza en estos momentos, tus amenazas no me intimidan"-una mueca de molestia ocupa su rostro y trata de ponerse de pie, solo para ser sentado a la fuerza una vez más._

_-"No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, déjame"-trata de sonar lo más autoritario y frío que puede ganándose como reacción una carcajada del otro._

_-"No tienes caso WanYin, acuéstate de una vez y descansa, ¿Quieres? Yo me haré cargo de todo"-_

_-"¿Tú? ¿Tú vas a hacerte cargo de todo?"-la incredulidad era evidente tanto en su rostro como en su voz, ¿Wei Ying siendo responsable? Imposible, ya debía estar delirando-"¿TÚ?"-_

_-"Si, yo. ¿Qué te pasa? Me ofendes"- fingió limpiarse algunas lágrimas mientras se tomaba el pecho, supuestamente herido por lo dicho, este maldito dramático._

_-"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi esposo?"-_

_-"Ya tranquilízate, cuando la esposa está enferma es trabajo del marido hacerse de las responsabilidades del hogar como los negocios, así que déjame esto a mí y descansa tranqui-"- no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la oración ya que WanYin le propino un golpe que lo hizo caer de la cama-"¡Oye! ¿Por qué eres tan agresivo? ahhh" -_

_-"¿A quién le dices "esposa" pedazo de animal? No te quieras hacer el hombre conmigo, y la razón por la cual no puedo tranquilizarme es la idea de ti haciéndote cargo de algo precisamente"-sentía rostro se encontraba rojo por el enojo y la vergüenza._

_Sin embargo, no tenía muchas opciones en este momento por lo que se dejó caer en la cama totalmente agotado cerró los ojos y tomó respiraciones profundas, en parte para calmarse y en parte para no ver la expresión triunfante en el rostro de Wei Ying y meterle tremendo cachetazo._

_-"Wei Ying júrame que vas a comportarte"-_

_Wei Ying se rio con confianza-"Te lo juro por...¡mi vida!"-_

_-"...júramelo por algo que valga la pena"-_

_-"Ahora, ahora, solo estas siendo grosero"-había reproche en sus palabras-"Pero bueno, antes de todo, ejem"-fingió aclararse la garganta antes de seguir hablando-"How does my English sound?"-(¿Cómo suena mi inglés?)._

_El rubor se arrastraba por su cuello de nuevo, este imbécil siempre había tenido una voz atractiva al hablar otras lenguas._

_Con sus respectivos trabajos en el negocio familiar naturalmente debían manejar diferentes idiomas y sumando el hecho de que Wei Ying no se callaba nunca, siempre estaba escuchándolo decir estupideces de esta forma, con ese maldito tono de voz que le hacía cosas extrañas en la mente (y el resto del cuerpo),claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta._

_-"Awful, as always"-(Horrible, como siempre)._

_-"WanYin~"-con un tono meloso podía sentir como de a poco fue acercándose cada vez más a su rostro ruborizado-"_ _Sé_ _que amas mi voz_ _**when** _ _**I talk to you like this** _ _"- (cuando te hablo así)._

_Afortunadamente para Wei Ying, pudo esquivar el golpe que le iba a dar, lamentablemente para WanYin, Wei Ying esquivo el golpe y le quito su opción de desquite.-"Mírate, todo rojo y no por la fiebre. Me alagas cuando te pones así por mi"-_

_-"¿Q-Quién mierda se pondría así por ti? ¡Piérdete!"-_

_-"Está bien, cálmate, ya me voy"-al ver que sus burlas ya habían agotado la paciencia de WanYin, decidió que era señal para retirarse.-"Mientras más rápido termine con esto mejor. WanYin, recupérate"- se agacho para plantar una serie de suaves besos en los labios de este apaciguándolo un poco. -"...para cuando vuelva puedas recompensarme por este favor"-_

_Bueno, ahí termino el apaciguamiento._

-"¿No te da vergüenza pedirme eso por algo que también es tu responsabilidad? Además, ¿Qué clase de recompensa esperas de mí? Realmente tienes una cara gruesa"-

_**-"Pues..."-** _

_Con unos cuantos susurros por lo bajo, le dejo muy claro lo que era una "recompensación" en su diccionario. No hace falta decir que no estaba de acuerdo para nada con este pedido._

_-"¡Eres un jodido desvergonzado! ¡Largo de aquí! Prefiero que este malestar me mate antes que darte el gusto"-_

_Las carcajadas de Wei Ying resonaban en la habitación mientras se dirigía asía la puerta de está.-"Eso no es un inconveniente, si mueres, me pondré tan triste que te seguiré en la muerte y entonces nos reencontraremos en el infierno para que puedas cumplir mi pedido"-_

_WanYin suspiro con tristeza cuando vio que su objetivo había escapado corriendo antes de que el velador que le había lanzado pudiera atinarle en la cabeza._

**Author's Note:**

> Esto puede tener errores, por favor, se amable con tus críticas.  
> This may have errors, please be kind to your criticisms. 
> 
> Ta-da! He vuelto! y con mas ChengXian!
> 
> ¿Por qué? No hay un por que, solo quería subir algo mientras trabajo para terminar algunas traducciones.  
> Pero bueno.
> 
> En este one-shot he insinuado al Wei WuXian como el Top/Seme porque, bueno porque hay talento solo falta apoyarlo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
